A Second Chance
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Many people know what happened at the end of FNAF4, but what if there was a continuation after the child dies. Here is a short drabble (taking place in my AU BTW) of what happened after the night 6 cutscene.


A Second Chance

 **I was going to work on my on-going stories today, but I decided to post this little FNAF drabble about my AU. I might make a couple of drabbles for FNAF, or any other fandoms I'm in.**

 **So this story came to me as I was thinking about my FNAF AU. So this is what happened in my AU after the Night 6 minigame in FNAF4.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own the characters just the names, except Vincent's.**

It was a quiet night 2 weeks after the Bite, and Gary was sitting down on a chair, as tears fell from his eyes watching his little brother Alex in bed as his last minutes of life was coming soon.

Just 2 weeks ago, Gary and his friends decided to play a little prank on Alex by 'letting him give Fredbear a big kiss' and it resulted with Alex getting his frontal lobe being bitten off. The doctors said he would be fine, but that was no longer the case anymore. With his injuries Alex only had hours, maybe minutes till he lives.

Gary felt horrible for what he did, he never meant for this all to happen, and now he's going to loose his little brother for just a stupid prank. First loosing his parents, now he's going too loose his little brother too, why does this all happen to him. He wanted Alex to wake up, so he can show him that he really loves him, and that he will no longer hurt him anymore.

"Hey, I don't know if you can hear me, but. I. I. I'm sorry!" Gary yelled as he balled on Alex's bedside.

As he was crying a man with purple hair, and purple eyes came by with a frown on his face went over to Gary and rubbed his back. Gary looked up and saw Alex's friend Vincent.

Gary gave a small smile, and hugged Vincent tight as he cried some more. Vincent gave a small smile and rubbed Gary's back to comfort him.

Beep... Beep… BEEEEP….

Gary's eyes widen, and he turned around seeing Alex's heart monitor flat-lined, and he knew Alex was gone. "Alex! Alex!" Gary yelled hugging his brother crying some more. Gary hugged his little brother tightly.

"YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T!" Gary yelled again not controlling himself. Vincent even tried to hug him, but Gary just pushed him away. Seeing Gary like this also made him cry.

Gary was in hysterics, sobbing, and wailing over the death of his little brother. Just then a doctor came in, and was ready to pull the plug off Alex's heart monitor. "Wait!" Gary yelled. "I want too say some final words to him, please." Gary begged.

The doctor sighed, and gave him a tiny smile. "Alright take your time." The doctor whispered as he left the room.

"Alex. I'm sorry for what my friends and I did. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'm the worse brother yes, but I'm so sorry." Gary said. Vincent hearing this as well made him cry. "Alex, please I know your still in there, you just can't die! I lost mom, then dad, and I can't afford too loose you. Please!" Gary yelled.

Gary cried holding Alex a bit longer. "Alex, if you were still here, I would apologize for everything, I would play with you, I would be the big brother you want me too be, and I'll even let my friends play with you." Gary begged in hopes Alex would be alive, but nothing.

"Alex. I'm sorry and I love you, all I want is a second chance, with my little brother." Gary said as he finally broke down and cried as he hugged his little brother. Vincent looked down as well, and rubbed Gary's back. Just then some miracle happened.

Beep… Beep…

Vincent looked up, but Gary didn't due to his crying.

Beep…Beep…Beep

As Gary cried he felt two small arms hug him back, and this calmed him down. He looked down, and saw Alex open his brown eyes, which cause Gary to tear up more. "Alex." Gary whispered.

"G-Gary. Do you promise not to hurt me anymore?" Alex whispered in a low voice.

Gary smiled and hug his little brother tighter. "Yes. I promise! I promise! Oh Alex!" Gary smiled as tears of sadness went to tears of joy for his little brother.

The doctor from before then came rushing in and was astonished seeing Alex was alive. "I-It's a miracle." He said.

"Y-yeah." Vincent replied. Vincent smiled and went to Alex giving him a hug as well.

"Alex. I love you." Gary said looking into his little brother's eyes.

"Gary. I love you too. And I forgive you." Alex replied. Gary smiled and hugged his brother again.

Outside the window was a little ghost girl with orange hair tied to a braid, an orange and yellow dress, and purple Mary Janes. She gave a small smile before disappearing knowing she had something to do with Alex and even Gary having a second chance.


End file.
